Ron Stoppable
Ronald "Ron" Stoppable has been Kim Possible's best friend since Pre-K, her next door neighbor, and finally boyfriend, mainly serving as her sidekick during missions. Sometime between Kim Possible and Hero Alliance, Kim and Ron broke up. Though they retained a healthy friendship. In Hero Alliance, Ron was only recruited so Kim would agree to join. Personality Ron was a high school student with an eccentric personality. He served as the "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to Kim Possible. His antics are often those of a comedian, providing distractions to villains, but he also served as an anchor to Kim's competitive and image-conscious personality. Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of personality and capability. Abilities Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of his capabilities. Culinary Ablities Ron is a talented cook, approaching chef-levels. It is one of his abilities that almost always remains at a consistently high level. While a sophomore in high school Ron created the wildly successful and popular Naco while in the employ of Bueno Nacho. The Naco was so well received that within a short time, on the order of a week or less, he received enough money from its sales to buy Kim a jacket which would have cost two weeks' normal wages. Then during his junior year of high school Ron received a $99 million royalty payment on the continued sales of the Naco up to that point in time. Communication with Animals Ron has demonstrated an uncanny ability to actually converse with and understand several animals. Most often, this was seen in his interactions with Rufus, although it could be argued that Rufus was already, albeit unusually, communicative with others as well. Ron has, however, also shown that he could communicate very well with other animals: Chippy the monkey ninja, Roachie the mutated cockroach, and Professor Dementor's giant dachshunds, to name a few. Creativity Ron has repeatedly proven himself to be a very original and highly imaginative individual, often to the surprise of those around him. As a child, Ron had an imaginary friend named "Rufus", who he later presumably named his naked mole-rat after. Perhaps due to Ron's extremely creative and imaginative mind, he had trouble accepting the fact that he and Kim had actually begun dating after their prom. He repeatedly called Kim in the middle of the night to reassure himself of this, as he had repeated nightmares about the event having been something he had only imagined. Although in Ron's defense, he and Kim had gotten something of a false start on dating while she was under the influence of the Moodulator. Athleticism Despite Ron's typical portrayal as being clumsy and physically ineffective, he has throughout the series exhibited numerous examples of exemplary athleticism. During Ron's considerable time as Kim's sidekick, he gained experience in many of the widely varied methods of transport that she did. In particular, Ron was often seen SCUBA diving, skydiving, and mountain climbing. These were usually displayed alongside and overshadowed by Kim's more skillful executions, while Ron regularly bumbled his attempts, but his proficiency was much more obvious while working alone. Ron appeared to have a often overlooked affinity for extreme sports and related activities that even he was largely unaware of. He executed a near-perfect solo infiltration of Drakken's lair in order to retrieve Ray-X, and demonstrated a fairly high amount of skill in doing so. Also, he accidentally created the extreme sport of umbrella surfing, although he could not repeat his first spectacular performance on demand. The Ron Factor Ron rarely received any recognition for his helping Kim, until Global Justice scientists hypothesized the true secret to Kim's success was an intangible talent/element which Ron was thought to possess which they dubbed as "The Ron Factor". It supposedly allowed him to achieve results through a series of apparently random mishaps that would otherwise require great skill to accomplish. According to Wade, The Ron Factor could have been a product of non-linear mathematical concepts, also known as Chaos Theory. Initially, Global Justice believed The Ron Factor was the secret to Team Possible's success and they researched it heavily for a short period of time, hoping to harness it themselves. They were unable to isolate it, so Global Justice eventually concluded that it did not exist, or at least that it was a "non-factor", though at the time they began researching the possible existence of "The Rufus Factor" instead. Other Abilities Despite his apparent shortcomings, Ron might easily be one of the most powerful individuals known, perhaps only superseded by The Yono. He was even able to avoid Kim and Shego both at the same time with his hands tied behind his back. Although Ron's full power has not been fully unleashed for any extended periods of time with any sort of reliability. While Ron's intelligence is often masked behind his clowning around and slacker mentality, he has occasionally displayed spikes of insight and genius, such as while Evil. At first Kim attributed his aptitude at building evil weapons as an aftereffect of absorbing Drakken's evil. However Shego, who had known Drakken longer than almost any one else, admitted to his never being able to create such powerful and sophisticated weaponry when Evil Ron used Drakken's gadgets and arsenal with ease better than Drakken ever could. Appearances * Dragon in Downtown Middleton (first appearance) * Bringing the Team Together Trivia * It is speculated from the episode Big Bother that Ron is 18 years old but that is not confirmed. * Out of all the villains Ron has encountered and fought, including those without Kim, only five can remember his full name correctly, mainly those who have mentioned his name at least three times: :# Monkey Fist :# Gill :# Senor Senior Sr. :# Gemini :# Adrena Lynn * Only Monkey Fist and Gill, being Ron's two main enemies, remember his name full-time and never forget it at all. Not even once. * Most of the other villains who forget his name call him by his last name, "Stoppable", at least once. * Even though Drakken forgets Ron's name, he called him by his last name twice, but the second time was when Ron forced him to say one of his two names, mainly his last name, "Stoppable". But most of the time, Drakken calls Ron "sidekick", since he's obviously Kim's sidekick/best friend/boyfriend. * Despite forgetting Ron's name completely, Drakken once only said Ron's first and last name together in "Naked Genius". And that was the only episode where he also once called him "Mr. Stoppable". * Shego called Ron by his first name, mainly "Ronald" and "Ronny", but that was only when she was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer/Attitudinator, to where she basically was not her real-self. * Besides his parents and Kim's father & nana/grandmother, four other people call him "Ronald": *# Francios, Ron's barber who gave him a new haircut once. *# Rabbi Kats, a guy who signed Ron's "Bar Mitzvah" certificate. *# Ms. Whisp, Ron's Algebra Teacher. *# Martin Smarty, Ron's founder and mentor of Smarty Mart/Ron's idol. * Yori and Sensei are the only people who call him "Stoppable-''san''". * Oddly enough, Gill is the only person calls him "Ronny". * Although Gill calls Ron "Ronny" sometimes, he also calls Ron a "Squeeb". * Fukushima called Ron an "Outsider". * Oddly enough, Dr. Drakken, Dr. Lurkin, Duff Killigan, and Franklin Barkin, Mr. Barkin's father, were the only four people who once called him "Mr. Stoppable". * His evil cousin Shaun calls him "Cousin Crybaby", but that was before Ron gave him a little "attitude adjustment" with the Attitudinator. * Motor Ed called Ron Kim's "Skinny Dude". * Sadly, Gill and Shaun were the only people who took great pleasure in tormenting/bullying Ron. * Ron and Rufus went on five missions without Kim: :# Stopping Drakken from launching his Drak-Force One to take over Christmas. :# Retrieving the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist and Fukushima during Ron's one-week exchange student school trip in Japan. :# Finding the rare Aurora Orchid flower in the South American amazon jungle to save Kim from disappearing from embarrassment. :# Getting back Ray-X from Dr. Drakken while Kim was sick. :# Finding Kim's library book, through out every villain's liar that they've traveled through before, which he misplaced. * Ron has five KP episodes with his name in the title, focused mainly about him. * Although he was seen without them in the same episodes that Kim was seen without her's, Ron was also seen in only three other episodes without his mission clothes, not counting Part 2 of "Graduation", and were he only wore the Fearless Ferret costume in "The Fearless Ferret" episode: *# Virtu-Ron *# Mathter and Fervent *# The Mentor of Our Discontent * Ron was assisted with two missions without Kim by Wade through the use of remote-controlled "Wadebots": :# Finding the rare Aurora Orchid flower in the South American amazon jungle to save Kim from dissappearing from embarrassment with the first Wadebot. :# Finding Kim's overdue library book, which Ron misplaced, throughout every villain's lair they went through, only to find out later on that Ron unexpectingly had Kim's book with him the whole time, and never took it out of his backpack with the Wadebot 2.0. * Even though his primary fear and phobia, Ron has befriended two monkeys: :# Frederick the Monkey Astronaut. :# Chippy, a monkey ninja which betrayed Monkey Fist. * Ron communicated with five animals, but only three of them were different species, that weren't Rufus: *# Frederick the Monkey Astronaut. *# Chippy the Monkey Ninja. *# Roachie the Mutated Cockroach. *# Professor Dementor's Two Mutant Dachshunds/Wiener Dogs. ** Professor Dementor's Mutant Dachshunds/Wiener Dogs were the only animals Ron didn't spend some quality time with, despite the fact that he was able to communicate with them, what with his "Worst Squirrel Call". * Just like Monique is Kim's best friend of her gender, Felix Renton is Ron's best friend of his gender. * Ron spent more time with Felix Renton than with Kim once, just like Kim spent more time with Monique than with Ron once. * Outside of "Virtu-Ron", Ron was seen playing video games in only three episodes in the entire series: # Motor Ed # Steal Wheels # Roachie * Ron was seen playing video games with his best male friend, Felix Renton, in the first two episodes, and later with Roachie, a mutant cockroach that Ron befriended, in the third episode. * Ron's pants problem happened fifteen times in the series. * Before his Senior year of playing football and becoming Homecoming King, Ron was popular in school five times in the series, but each time it was not because of him being his normal-self: *# Having his new haircut Kim gave him. *# Writing interesting stories in the school paper. *# Being muscular under the effects of the Molecular Muscle Enhancer, a ring bulit by Jack Hench. *# Having millions of dollars from his Bueno Nacho paycheck. *# Telling the truth while being under the effects of the Truth Ray. ** His truth-telling popularity and muscular popularity, seperately, only lasted for a whole day though. * Ron uses his mysitcal monkey power mainly when fighting Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. * Ron's main quote is "Boo-yah". * Ron only used his monkey power against Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and Warhok & Warmonga. * Oddly enough, Fukushima was the only villain Ron fought and defeated alone, without Kim and Rufus. * Ron was the only person to finish off Warhok & Warmonga. * Even though Monkey Fist is his main nemesis, Ron didn't use his monkey power against him in only five out of ten episodes. * Ron defeated his arch-camp rival, Gill, without his monkey power. * Ron defeated Gill twice with. # Arts and crafts along with a little help from Rufus, # His Mutant-Beaver mutation along with a little help from Kim & Bonnie. * Ron mutated twice in the series: *# Beaver, to stop Gill's rampage all over Camp Gottagrin, the renamed Wannaweep, after diving into a toxic pool near a small grotto. *# Fifteen-feet tall monster, wanting to eat junk food everywhere in Middleton, after falling into one of Jack Hench's chemical liquids, the Titan Project, and eating a lot of junk food from Bueno Nacho. * Ron was the only person to get zapped/affected by the Reverse Polarizer/Attitudinator in two KP episodes. But he was only zapped/affected twice per episode. * Ron was the only other person to have blue skin when he was evil, like Drakken. But only for his first time though. * When he was evil, Ron was the only person to put Shego in her place in the series, which no one else could do. But he was basically not himself. * In production order, Ron has the first line in the whole series calling Rufus' name while he was looking for him in his locker. * Even though he had a few love interests/crushes, not counting Bonnie, Zita Flores and Kim Possible, Ron's best friend, were the only two girls Ron was seen dating, but Kim was the only one Ron was seen kissing, serveral times. * Ron and Kim were both seen dating one person before they starting dating each other. Ron dating Zita Flores and Kim dating Josh Mankey. * As much as Kim was seen dating Josh in only two episodes, Ron was seen dating Zita in only two episodes as well: *# Grudge Match *# Virtu-Ron